


First Date

by thecityofthefireflies



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecityofthefireflies/pseuds/thecityofthefireflies
Summary: Of course Roy and Kal's first date is actually a mission, but they dressed up and got dinner so the stake-out part of it was more of a technicality.





	

Kaldur felt, rather than saw Roy glance at him for the third time in fifteen minutes.  The duo was sitting on a rooftop monitoring a rather ritzy Star City restaurant.  Their target had entered half an hour ago and through the audio-bug Roy had planted on him, they knew he wouldn’t be leaving until his accomplice's shift ended in three and a half hours.  It was going to be a long stake-out.  

“Did you bring any civvies with you?” Roy asked out of the blue.  Kaldur turned to him patiently.

“I have my jacket.” He stated.  Roy nodded a few times, still brimming with unease.  Kaldur figured Roy would share his troubles in time.    
  
“So…. seeing as we’re going to be waiting for hours, and I’m kinda hungry…. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?  We could go to the same joint as the perp…” Roy’s voice fluctuated more than normal and his mask failed to hide the reddened band over his cheeks and nose.   
  
“That is a formal restaurant-” Kaldur began, smiling internally.

“We could buy new civvies to match the dress code” Roy quickly suggested.

“I meant, are you asking me on a date?” Kaldur was also blushing now.

“Yeah kinda-  I mean- It doesn’t have to be” Roy was trying not to look too hopeful or too crushed, the Atlantean’s tone had been rather unreadable and he wasn’t looking into his face.

“I would find it more than agreeable.” Kaldur said quietly.

“Really?!” Roy beamed, “Great! You wait here, I’ll go buy some new civvies”   
  
Roy was only gone approximately twenty minutes before returning with shoes, a grey sweater and a red scarf for Kaldur, and a black jacket and red and grey shirt for himself.  The teens faced away from each other to change, suddenly flustered.  

They descended from the roof and paused in an alley to plan their “approach”.  

“You look… good” Kaldur eyed Roy’s jacketed form.  Roy flushed.  

“So do you…so there’s a likely chance someone is gonna recognize me and take a photo and plaster your face all over the tabloids so if you wanna back out now…”

“Then it is well that I do not have much of  a civilian identity to be concerned with.”  Kaldur smiled and they went into the restaurant.  

At first the host of the restaurant was reluctant to even let them in, but after Roy flashed a photo ID they were allowed to bypass the line and get a table in the same section as their target.  Money really did open doors.   

They were seated at a candle lit table and Roy perused a proffered menu with practiced ease.  Kaldur was more wary.   
  
“Roy,” He muttered in an undertone, kicking the redhead’s legs under the table, “I do not know what half of these items are.”

“Neither do I.” Roy replied with a rueful grin. He shrugged and closed his menu. “Really it’s a matter of what you feel like.  Lobster is typically eaten on ritzy dates.”

Kaldur made a subtle face at the idea of lobster prepared by land-dwellers. Roy laughed.

“I figured as much.  If you feel like classic american get the truffle burger, or hell, the pizza here is decent.  I ate here with Robin once when he was barely 10.  He wanted chicken nuggets but had to settle.”

Roy and Kaldur ended up ordering lamb-and-veal shish-ka-bobs and Creme a Volaille soup.  They shared the shish-kabobs, using the skewers to playfully feed each other.  

They did not make it to dessert however, as the audio-bug informed them while they were contemplating the cheesecake menu that their target was preparing to leave.  Roy charged the entire meal to the credit card Oliver had supplied him with and Roy and Kaldur walked two blocks for appearances before ducking into an alley to change back into their gear.  

Later that night, or really the next morning, the two were only minorly bruised and had successfully completed the mission.  

“You know, we never did get dessert.” Kaldur observed.  

“True”

“And I still haven’t tried every flavor of Dairy Queen Blizzard.”  Kaldur continued.

“Well we can’t have that.” Roy said thoughtfully.

Kaldur ended up paying for the ice cream which, in the middle of the night after a mission, tasted just as rich as the restaurant fair, and tasted even better off Roy’s lips. 


End file.
